Warriors of the Dead
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: Fine and Rein are selected, as well as many many others, to become a warriors for ancient gods. Group A and Group B must fight each other to gain the title. Who will fall? Who shall rise to become the strong warrior capable to protect the ancient gods? FxS and RxB
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own this anime at all**

Fine P.O.V  
>Finally! We can go home! Too bad, we still have school tomorrow I stretch my arms out as we were on the train back home. I looked behind me to see Rein. Rein's cheeks were red and she seemed stiff. Uh, <em>maybe<em> that's because she's sitting right next to her crush, Bright. I gigged quietly. She faced me. Her face read 'Help!'. I just playfully stuck my tongue out and turned around. I soon drifted of to sleep.

Before I knew it, we were back home. I stretched once again as we entered the house.

Next day...

I picked up my phone. Seriously? WHO WOULD FREAKIN' TEXT ME AT _4_ AM!? I was so angry, I was about to throw my phone out the window.  
>I groaned and squinted as the light shone in my eyes. I saw Rein awake checking her phone as well.<br>"Hello, Fine Haruka. Wanna play something? Haha, I asked a lot of people to play. it's up to you to decide. This game is all about survival. Sorta a life-or-death kinda games. ya know?;) Anyways, come to the fushig Central park at 4:30 AM. Have a nice day. :D" It read. Unknown number. I turned and faced Rein. We turned on the lights and traded phones. They had the same message, though, of course, different name.  
>"Should we go?" Rein asked<br>"I don't know...We don't know who this is...It says it's for survival..." I said.  
>"Maybe it's a joke? I don't know." She said. I nod in agreement. We decided to go but prepared just in case. Who knows? Maybe it's interesting. We got freshened up and changed. I had something Rein forced me to wear. It was a fitted white long sleeved shirt, a black T-shirt over it with a pink heart on top of it, a black skirt with a pink belt, and black combat boots. I secretly put on black shorts underneath. You never know if a fights gonna happen. The text <em>did<em> say it was for survival. Rein also tied my hair differently. It had a black headband with 2 crosses on it and my hair was tied in Mini twin tails by bat wings. I saw Rein. It was a dress...  
>"Rein, you can wear something girly, but make it suitable for something like fights. Something cozy but girly, and wear shorts underneath." I comment. She nods, for once, taking my advice. She went with a black mini skirt that poofs out a little and blue tights with combat boots, a blue tank top, and a black jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. She also tied up her hair in a ponytail. She then grabbed her phone and her sling bag. She stuffed our phone chargers in there. I look at her.<br>"What? Who knows if we might be there for a while." She said. I sigh and grab my sling bag. We quietly opened the door and sneaked out. Man, we haven't done this in a while!

Rein and I headed to the park and saw many other girls and boys there, checking their phones. I looked around, and suddenly Rein was gone. I saw that half of the boys and girls there suddenly was in half. In other words, about 500 of them. Fire surrounded the section of us. What is this?!

Rein P.O.V  
>I looked around and saw a water wall surround us. Where is Fine?!<br>"Welcome, players!" A cheerful voice cheered. We looked up and saw an energetic girl with long sky blue hair. Her bangs were cut just up to her eyebrows and she had mini pigtails on the sides tied by black ribbons and her hair curled a bit at the end. Her hair almost reached her waist. Her bright and round blue eyes were happy and excited. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black dress over it. A blue bow rested at the collar and her white stockings had mary janes on it. Is that...A school uniform?! She was standing on a platform that came from the water. She looked slightly younger than me, maybe 10 years old?  
>"Who are you?!"<br>"Why did you ask us to come here?"  
>Questions were screamed at her. She held out her hand and everyone's mouths shut.<br>"I'll answer everyone's questions," She stated. "But, first. Let's do introductions. My name is Nanami. This is what we call 'Group B'. I have gathered you all because I find potential in all of you to become a warrior of Neureus!" She giggled.  
>"Neureus? Who's that?"<br>"Group B?"  
>"What about adults-<br>"QUIET!" The little girl shouted in a more mature and adult-like voice which differs from her usual high pitched one.  
>"I'll answer all your questions. Firstly, there are 2 groups. A and B. B is our group. To prove yourself worthy of becoming Neureus's warriors, you must battle and defeat at least 10 Group A players. There are many, spread across the world. These are the portions in Japan only. You are all granted with power to use your blood as weapons. Whenever you battle, the group A people have the same powers. How you can tell is because you will feel the presence of a player. You feel energetic when a group B player is near. You will feel a sharp pain in your left eye whenever group A people are around. If you have a sister or brother, than the pain won't affect you. When you battle, your hair color fades near the end, in other words it gets lighter in color. So if you had red hair, the longer it is, the more faded it would be. So if you're a girl and have long hair, the tips will be light pink. Get it?" Nanami ranted. We all didn't seem to mind paying attention because this was useful.<br>"Also, when you're in battle, your left eye should change in color as a sign. For group B, us, our eye color will change to an icy light blue, almost a white. So, you can't know who's in group A so now, I'll send you back home! I'll be sending everyone guidance messages along the way!" She said. "Oh, right! I forgot to answer questions! Hehe, silly me! Well, Neureus is a god of the sea. Also, adults can't do this because he chooses pure children! Children who are still pure, who have the ability to fight with all their might. Cause' you see, children are still innocent." She giggled.  
>"Then who exactly are you?" A teen called out. "Me?" She asked. She smiled.<br>"I am Nanami. I was the last standing Neureus warrior from the last generation."

Fine P.O.V  
>A little girl came out, maybe 10 years of age? She had red hair, almost at her waist. Her bangs were straightly cut to her brow and her hair was tied in mini pigtails with curls at the end by 2 white ribbons. Her cold, dead red eyes stared at everyone. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt and a black dress over it with a red bow at the collar. Her mary janes made no sound as she stood on a platform made of fire.<br>"Players, welcome to my little game." She said in a monotonous voice. What made her so cold?  
>"Please hold your questions until after I explain everything." She said before anyone could open their mouths.<br>"You were all chosen. You all have potential to become the knights of Hephaestus, or vulcan, the god of fire. You will battle group B. You are 'Group A'. Whenever you come close to them, you feel a sharp pain in your right eye. If you come in contact with a group A member, you feel energetic. When you battle, you draw blood it reacts by turning into a weapon. Your blood is your weapon in the game. When you are in the presence of a group B member, you are distinctly a group A member because your right eye color should turn completely black. Well, if you have a sister or something like that, that doesn't work on her. It only works on others. Group B's is almost white. Your hair color shall fade the longer it is in length. Like a color scale. Defeat 10 players from group B and you have proven yourself. Of course, defeating them means killing them if that wasn't clear." She explained simply. Everyone seemed to hesitate.  
>"Ah, and if you refuse to participate, we will be sent to personally kill you instead of you trying when you still have a chance." She warned. "I will send you messages to guide you through it."<br>"Why is this happening to us?!" One cried. The girl gave a small sad smile.  
>"I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. I was arranged to get here. I used to be like all of you. I used to love spending time with my twin sister. But, you know. I don't control the rules. I just explain them." She said.<br>"Who are you?!" A boy shouted.  
>"Me? My name is Fina. The last standing Hephaestus knight from the last generation."<p>

Normal P.O.V  
>Everyone was shocked at the 2 girls introduction.<br>"With that, goodbye." They said before vanishing and sending everyone home.

"Fine,"  
>"Rein,"<br>"What group are you?!" They asked each other. "A," Fine gulped, not wanting her twin to answer. "B," Rein replied. "Why?! Why us?! What did we do to deserve this?!" Fine cried.  
>"Sh, it's okay Fine. They said we had to kill 10 people from the other group right?" Rein asked,she was gripping more on their reality now. She received a nod from her twin.<br>"Then, we just do that. We don't have to kill each other." Rein soothed. Fine smiled. "Yes...Why does almost everyone have to die...?" Fine asked. "It's reality, Fine. The wheel of misfortune has begun to turn on us." Rein said.

8:00 AM...  
>Fine P.O.V<br>"Morning!" I yawned as Rein and I entered our classroom. School didn't start until 8:30 but we always meet our friends here.  
>"Hey," Shade greeted with a grin. I grinned back and sat at my chair. I heard my phone buzz. Rein and I looked at our phones and I saw Fina had messaged me. A girl, Nanami which is probably their guide, text Rein. "To make your weapon...Draw blood from anywhere, your own blood...And think of a weapon..." I whispered, barely audible. Then I received another one. "If you battle at school or something, call on a battlefield. It's simple. Just say, 'battlefield!' In the real world, you would just be standing in front of your battler and blankly staring at the ground. Whoever loses will have blood shown in the battlefield but in the real world, her body would just vanish." It said.<br>"What's that, show me!" Shade laughed, peering over my shoulder. I quickly shut off my phone.  
>"Never!" I exclaimed like a child.<br>School went normal. At lunch, we all went to the roof. I froze, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in my right eye. I glanced at Rein who chocked on her food. "Your eye," She whispered to me. I covered my right eye and grabbed a mirror. My eye was completely black. Ugh, a player is already hunting me. Oh well.  
>"Fine, are you okay, do you need to go to the nurse?" Shade asked worriedly, a hand on my shoulder. I kept my eye covered and gave him a smile.<br>"I-I'm okay! Um, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I exclaimed before running off. the presence was getting stronger. I found a girl staring at me in an empty hallway.  
>"You're from group A, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Battlefield!" he called and suddenly, we were in a world like a city, but the skies were white and roads were black. The world was only painted white and black. She bit her lip harshly to draw blood while I pierced the skin on my thumb with my tooth and drew blood. I had a scythe and she has a bow and arrow. For a small amount of blood, it can do big things. She shot an arrow but I dodged, attempting to slash her. She ducked then stabbed an arrow in my left leg. I flinched and took it out. A wound was left as it trickled blood. Luckily, my socks were black. She landed another cut on my arm and headbutted me but apparently, I was the only one who showed pain as my forehead turned red. She began to beat me, pinning me to the ground. I let a tear fall. Was I going to die here? No. Rein needs me. I can't afford to die on my first battle! I stood up and, with an abnormal amount of speed, stabbed her heart. Straightforward. No hesitating. No minor targets. One target. That's how you win easily.<p>

I fell to the ground as her body disappeared. My leg spilled blood on the ground. I bit my lip. I'll just go back to the roof to talk to Rein. I stood and heard then laughing and talking. I peeked in and saw Rein with a nervous face. How cute. She's worried for her older twin sister. I opened the door and all eyes turned to me.  
>"Fine! You're alive!" Rein cried, ignoring the fact our friends were there. She hugged me tightly. I winced when she crushed my wound. She felt the liquid and quickly released.<br>"Fine! You're injured!" Shade noticed, quickly running over. He picked me up bridal style and quickly rushed down. His warmth...His kindness. If I die, I will never be able to say the one thing that I wanted to. I love him.

Shade P.O.V  
>How on earth did Fine get those injuries?! I'll beat them up! I looked down and found Fine staring at me with a small smile on her face. I looked back up, blushing a bit.<br>I slammed the nurse's office door open. She almost screamed when she saw Fine. "First, clean the small cuts while I call an ambulance!" She cried, grabbing the phone and running out.  
>I put Fine down on one of the beds and began cleaning the small cuts on her arms. I put an ice pack for that red forehead mark.<br>"Who did this to you, Fine?" I asked. I _needed_ to know!  
>"A girl...But it's okay, Shade. This was supposed to happen." She smiled softly. How could she just casually sit there?!<br>"What do you mean, 'this was supposed to happen?!'" I yelled. "It just was." She replied simply.  
>"Who was the girl who did this? Is she a bully? Delinquent-<br>"Shade! It's fine. She wasn't a bully or a delinquent. She was an ordinary girl, like me. Just like me, she got cruel fate. That's all there is to it." She sighed. How...What did Fine ever do to deserve this? Or is this my punishment for falling in love?

Rein P.O.V  
>Father and Mother told me to stay home while my sister is being treated at a hospital, do you know how ridiculous that is?! So, here I am pacing around the hallway as I bit my fingernails, mumbling some things.<br>"R-Rein-Sama. Your parents just called. They said Fine-Sama is okay and should just be coming home soon..." A maid informed, watching me aimlessly walk. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees as relief washed over me. Fear then clouded my thoughts as I looked in the mirror and saw my left eye turning blue/white. I nervously got my coat and told the maids I was going to go to the store. I didn't want to fight but I would rather fight and at least have a chance of winning, rather than dying with no option. I saw a smiling girl about 3 years older than me. We were at an abandoned building. I had to put up a strong act so I don't get sensed by fear.  
>"Onee-San, are you the one who is battling me?" I asked, smiling coyly. On the inside, I was shaking so much.<br>"Yes. Now let's get this over with, Shorty." She said lazily. Ack! She has a rotten attitude! This'll be one person I won't regret killing...Okay maybe that was a bit harsh to think...  
>"Battlefield or no?" I asked.<br>"No." She replied. I nodded. Luckily, when you activate you powers, you are given non-human abilities such as incredible speed and a light feeling allowing you to dodge easier. I bit my thumb and used my blood for a sword. I jumped on the roof and began slashing at her. She managed to only get me once on the arm but we went to a place under construction but it was deserted right now. I killed her by stabbing her multiple times. I actually did it. I killed someone. These hands are dirtied by the red liquid used to signal murderers.

Fine P.O.V  
>I was waiting for my parents to sign me out. I overheard their conversation. They already signed me out but they wanted me to rest a bit more? If I'm participating, my parents better not make me stay here too long. Then, I felt it. A fight, with no battlefield. I chuckled and opened my window. I jumped out, making sure to land on my right leg since my left one is still injured. I began to dash for the source. I smiled in glee. My sister had won! She turned around, blood staining her as she mirrored my smile.<br>"Fine! Look, I won!" She laughed. "I see Rein, I see! We need to battle like this! That way it'll all be over soon!" I giggled. We sat there, laughing like we lost our minds for 10 minutes before sneaking home to shower off the blood.  
>"Fine, we keep everything a secret to everyone but each other, right?" Rein asked, drying her hair. I nodded. "Of course!"<p>

Normal P.O.V  
>Rein and Fine arrived at school the next morning.<br>"Fine, Rein did you hear?" Lione asked. The twins shook their heads. "Apparently, children above the age of ten but under the age 18 have gone missing!" Bright informed. The twins shared a look before giggling. They didn't really understand, but the fact their friends know nothing is funny to them.  
>"Do you guys know something?" Shade asked. "I wonder if we do..." Fine replied.<br>"Fine, you just got out of the hospital, are you feeling okay? Did they mess with your brain or something?" Altezza asked. "I'm completely fine! That's my name after all! It's just funny that you guys don't know." Fine giggled.  
>"Know what?"<br>"All we're gonna tell you is that lets say the entire population of children between those ages were here and split up into two groups, right?" Rein said. The others nodded before Fine continued what Rein began.  
>"Well let's say one group was forced to go missing. People wouldn't want that, right?" They nodded again.<br>"Well, to summarize, it was either the first group or the second group who has to go missing. No use in escaping it!" The twins sang. The friends shared a look of confusion.  
>"Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, that's just what we heard." Rein excused, remembering what was happening. Fine nodded. The friends shrugged off their weird behavior. The class was still empty, due to the fact it was still only 8:10. Suddenly, the friends screamed as the window Fine was sitting directly next to, smashed into pieces. They were even more shocked. Rein was now holding a pure crimson knife that liquefied and disappeared. Fine cleaned a few cuts the glass gave her and calmly looked out the window.<br>"Thanks, Rein!" She smiled. No one sat on the tree where it was obviously shot from. Fine suddenly got a text. As well did Rein.  
>"Fine, we are giving everyone battle names. A person just tried to shoot you, right? That was Cheetah from Group B. Your name is Phoenix. I give you this because I see higher potential in you than others, so you get a powerful fire name."<br>"Rein-Chan, everyone is getting battle names! Exciting isn't it?! :D Anyways, your sister was just attacked by Cheetah. Don't let it worry you! She may be fast, but her aim is poor so she doesn't have a high chance of killing your sis. I give you the name 'Nymph'. I give this to you because I thought you have a high level of skill from what I saw yesterday. So you deserve a water name! Plus, Nymph's are pretty, just like you!"  
>The twins smiled at this.<br>"Fine, what's going on?! Weird things happen one after another! This happens every 10 years!" Shade yelled. Everyone looked at him.  
>"Every...10 Years?" The twins asked. Shade and Bright nodded bitterly.<br>"Every 10 years, all around the world, children go missing. So every 10 years, parent pray not to let their child be taken away. No one knows why this happens." Bright explained.  
>"DO you know someone who was taken away?" Everyone asked. The 2 boys looked at each other before replying.<br>"Our childhood friends. Shade and I were 6 at the time, they were 10. They were living in the house on the hill in the forest. We met because their older brother babysat us." Bright explained.  
>"...They were the very last ones gone before the cycle stopped. They were twins. Unlike Fine and Rein who are mostly opposites, they were complete opposites yet they are as close as a pencil and its eraser. Inseparable at the time. One had long red hair and cold red eyes. The other was energetic, having blue hair and blue eyes."<br>The twins eyes widened at the description. "No...Way..." They muttered.  
>"What were their names?" Milro asked. They all turned their heads to the twins who spoke up.<br>"F-Fina..." Fine muttered.  
>"N...Nanami..." Rein mumbled. The boys eyes widened. The twins looked up with serious faces.<br>"Those were their names, wasn't it?" They asked.

"Yes,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this! Thanks for reviewing for me, Everyone! I'm glad this one was well liked because it took me like 3 months to come up with a plot, ridiculous, I know. Enjoy! Oh, and this one is definitely shorter so...Sorry!**

Fine P.O.V  
>I stared in shock. Nanami and Fina?!<br>"Fine!" A certain 10-year old called in anger.  
>"Rein!" An identical voice followed. We all turned to the door and saw 2 angry looking twins.<br>"Nanami! Fina!" The 2 boys gasped. The twins ignored them and ran up. The 2 held hands and began chanting something. Then the whole room flashed white. When Rein and I opened our eyes, everyone else was unconscious.  
>"What...?" We questioned.<br>"Don't tell them about us! We are not supposed to be here! Let us warn you, if you ever tell them again, you might as well hear the Queen of Hearts yell, 'Off with Their Heads!'" Fina snarled before the two vanished into thin air. Rein and I shared a nervous glance before nodding. No more twinny topics. We looked at each other and gasped. I groaned and she sighed. Her eye was white and apparently, mine was black. Our backs were turned to our friends as they woke up.  
>"Fine? Rein?" Shade questioned. We didn't face them but glanced at the broken window.<br>"What happened..." He trailed off.  
>"N-Nothing!" We yelled quickly before jumping out the window.<br>"HE-  
>"battlefield!" Rein and I muttered. We disappeared before they saw us.<p>

Shade P.O.V  
>"HE-<br>We all bent over and saw that the twins weren't there. What the heck. . .Why on earth is the window broken?

Fine P.O.V  
>Rein and I scanned our surroundings, looking for our opponents. Then, we saw 2 twin identical boys emerge. They both had jet black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. One had the fringe parting to the left, the other had theirs parting to the right. We got in fighting stances before they burst out laughing. What was so funny?<br>"We're not here to fight!" They laughed.  
>"Then what's the point?" we asked.<br>"Hm, I wonder if it's necessary...?" They teased. They are somewhat irritating.  
>"Tell us!" Rein demanded impatiently.<br>"Fine. It's for partnership. I'm from Group A, my twin here, Chance, is from Group B. Like you 2, we're twins of the opposite team." The one with the left hair explained.  
>"Yup. My twin here, Chase, and I want to team up with twins like you 2." Chance explained.<br>"Why?" We wondered.  
>"Because. We don't want to kill the other twin. So we're the same. Plus, if we team up, we can become stronger...Plus, we're your new neighbors." Chase admitted, a sheepish grin on his face. Rein and I exchanged glances before whispering to another.<br>"Fine, what do you think?"  
>"I dunno. What if they betray us?"<br>"Then we kill them first."  
>"This sure is an opportunity to get stronger."<br>"Yeah,"  
>"Um...You 2 do realize we can hear you." Chase commented. We blinked before blushing in embarrassment.<br>"F-Fine! We'll do it!" We exclaimed. The duo smirked and flew up to us.  
>"Well, since I'm in Group A, my partner is Fine~" Chase grinned. I blushed at the closeness and pouted.<br>"Then I get Reiny~" Chance smirked  
>"Hey! My name in Rein, not Reiny!" Rein shouted at him. He chuckled before putting a hand to his chin in mock thinking.<br>"Then...Ah! Rei!" He declared.  
>"No! Sounds like a boys name!"<br>"Fine..." He pouted.

Next day, Normal P.O.V  
>The twins eyes twitched.<br>"Hehehe Hi there! My name is Chance Sakakibara!"  
>"My name is Chance Sakakibara!"<br>The twins sat right next to Rein and Fine.  
>"Hey, Fine~" Chase whined."What, Chase?" Fine sighed, "If it's for snacks, I have none. Rein confiscated them."<br>"Eh? You too? Chance stole all of it while I was asleep and there them into the river."  
>"We have the worst punishments.."<p>

_Who is that guy? Does Fine know him! Never mind that, he's getting way too close!_ Shade thought angrily as he glanced at the moping twins. He became saddened by the fact she seemed to be close to another boy. He saw that the 2 suddenly covered their right eye in pain, then they raised their hand.  
>"Haruka-San, Sakakibara-Kun?" THe teacher asked.<br>"Sensei, my stomach hurts so bad..." Fine whined.  
>"My head hurts!" Chase moaned. "Go see the nurse,"<br>"Kay!" The 2 dashed out. Shade turned sad. He could tell she was lying. She was hiding something and he was sad that she didn't tell him.  
>"Why...Why does she go with him? Whatever. As long as I can protect her, nothing else matters." He muttered.<p>

A boy who appears to be in high school or college was their opponent. Fine hid from the roof, so the man thought that Chase was his only opponent. Fine bit her thumb, Chase bit his lip, and the unknown boy stuck a pin in his arm and drew it back to see blood.  
>"Order!" They called, turning their blood into weapons. Fine got her scythe, Chase got a sword, and the older dude had a gun. "Okay! Chase, coordinate 3!" Fine commanded through her phone call. He nodded and dashed off the the East part of town. The man followed him, not realizing that Fine was following them from the roofs. Chase secretly smirked as he came to a dead end.<br>"Out of luck, kid. It's my win." The man grinned.  
>"Um, sorry, but actually, it's your dead end." Chase said to him.<br>"Stop yappin, Brat."  
>"Fine!" He called.<br>"Yo! Sorry, Onii-San, but Chase and I don't plan on losing!" Fine exclaimed, jumping. Before he could say anything else, she sliced his down.  
>"Hm. Not as fun, right Chase?" Fine asked, obviously not amused as they both stared at the dying man coldly.<br>"Yeah. What a bore. I wasn't even able to use my sword. I used my blood for nothing. Oh well, can't change the past. Let's go Fine." He sighed before they vanished.

When Chase and Fine got back, opponents from group A were present, so Chance and Rein had to go. Rein passed by Fine and high-fived her.  
>"Switch!" They giggled before parting. The boys gave a thumbs up to each other.<br>"Good job,"  
>"Good luck,"<br>Shade decided to go and talk to her. He frowned and looked at Fine as he walked over.  
>"Fine, I need to talk to you."<br>Fine blinked but nodded.

Nanami and Fina sat on top of the buildings. The wind blew lightly and the dark clouds covered up the source of light.  
>"Fufufu~ Everything is getting more exciting by the day!" Nanami giggled.<br>"Today, everything begins to break, right? People should remember," Fina sighed, picking up glass.  
>"People are as fragile as glass. If you're not careful, it will shatter."<br>"Today, our players begin to break under any circumstance and begin destroying...That's the purpose of this game. Kill. Kill. Kill. You kill of insanity of losing those you love. When you don't realize it, you've destroyed the world." Nanami whispered softly. Fina smiled sadly.  
>"Just like us."<p> 


End file.
